Beating of the Drum
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome, daughter of the chief of her tribe...and most stubborn woman anyone would meet. Kocoum, best warrior of his tribe...and Kagome caught his attention...what could happen...especially...now they are going to marry! EHHH! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!


_**Beating Of The Drum**_

_**Summary: Kagome, daughter of the chief of her tribe...and most stubborn woman anyone would meet. Kocoum, best warrior of his tribe...and caught Kagome's eyes...what could happen...especially...now they are going to marry! EHHH! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!**_

_**Category: Crossover**_

_**Anime/Disney: Inuyasha- Pocahontas**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Kocoum**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sat by the river, her eyes closed, listening to the steady flow, and the sounds of the animals that were all around her. Her legs sat in the water as she felt the breeze go threw her hair.

She opened her eyes when she heard a soft winning sound. Looking to her left she saw her friend, a gray wolf, and she smiled down at her friend before petting him on the head.

" Alo...do you think...the other tribe will be nice...?" Kagome asked softly as she stroked his fur.

The gray wolf tilted its head slightly to the side before turning to where he heard someone walking toward them. Looking in the same direction as her wolf companion, Kagome smiled at seeing her father walking toward them.

"Taking in the sounds of nature, I see…" he stated with kindness in his voice before taking a seat next to his only daughter.

Kagome only nodded, leaning into her father's shoulder. "It is, after all, possibly the last time I'll get to enjoy them."

Her father sighed, and Kagome couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. It wasn't his fault that they had to leave the soil where their ancestors were buried; it was the white men's. "I know you are upset about this journey, Kagome, but I doubt it will be the last time you can listen to the world around you."

Alo snorted lightly, laying down to settle his head on his friend's lap. Kagome absently scratched his ears and closed her eyes once more. "I understand, but it will not be the same."

The tribe they were traveling to had agreed to shelter them until they found another settling place. If they couldn't, the two tribes would become one through one or more marriages, but they all hoped it wouldn't come to that. "How many more days do we have to travel?"

Her father looked up at the clouds above them thoughtfully. "The chieftain has sent a group to meet us in two days. It is said that his best warrior will be with them."

Kagome nodded, as she continued to pet Alo, she knew that this was hard on him, it was on everyone. She just didn't want to leave this land...the land she knew so well...the land that was her home.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked at her home one last time, she didn't want to leave, but knew that she had no choice.

She had to follow her people.

That and it could be dangerous if she stayed.

Looking to her father, " I guess we should be going...shouldn't we." she said it softly, like if she said it, something would break.

Her father softly smiled, and nodded, " It is time."

Kagome stood up, and followed her father, but before doing so she glanced back behind her, she was going to miss it here.

Kagome sat quietly as she watched her father speak with the leader of the group that came to meet them. Her first impression of the tribe was that they were very nice and truly concerned about their welfare. That was good – it meant that there would be less problems between them.

"Are you alright?" The girl blinked at the smooth tenor voice from her right and looked up at the man standing there. His face was set in a stern expression, but worry shined in his eyes.

Kagome smiled slightly. "Yes, I'm fine." Alo whined beside her, and her smile widened. "It's just going to take a little while for us to get used to another kind of land, that's all." She looked up at the man's dark eyes curiously. "You're with the greeting group?"

"Yes… our Chief wishes to welcome your tribe." The man, Kocoum said inclining his head in greeting.

* * *

**Authors note: well here ya go...it isn't that long...but ….i just wanted to see peoples reactions to this! so give me feedback..and ideas! read and review!**


End file.
